


The Colour Of You

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Before all the really bad stuff happened, But very fluffy, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs a safe place and finds it in Hannibal's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Of You

**Author's Note:**

> My first time properly co writing with anyone and it was a lot of fun! Thanks to the awesome Miryam :) 
> 
> We hope you guys like it :)

"I always seem to end up here Dr Lecter, I'm not sure how or why. "  
Will sat across from Hannibal in his grand office.

"My office has become a safe place for you Will, a place where no demons can find you."

"It has. And....you're here. Like an anchor in a storm."

Hannibal crossed his legs, looking at Will's eyes. "Am I an anchor for your mind?"

Will sighed, looking back at him, making eye contact. "You're the only way I can ground myself these days, and start to think clearly again." 

Hannibal swallowed slowly, blinking twice, taking his time to reply. "What's there to think about, Will?"

"A lot of things," he sighed again. "Good things, bad things. The things I can't quite label as being bad or good."

"I don't believe in bad or good, it all depends on the eyes of the beholder. You seem to think constantly about good and evil."

"I need things to be black and white. I see too many grey areas. I want to define what can't be defined." Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes for few moments.

"You worry too much about colors. Perhaps some wine would help seeing the better shades of grey. Red? White? Pink? " Hannibal rose from his chair and walked towards the wine cabinet, picking the pink one without waiting for an answer, it just seemed appropriate.

Will took the glass, smiling politely. "Drinking with a patient, doctor? Is that ethical?"

"See? Always looking for the good and evil. Remember you're not here as a patient right now." He smiled and started walking slowly towards the fireplace, hoping Will would follow him.

Will laughed slightly, easing some of his pent up tension, and got up from the chair. "We're friends, but it's a complicated friendship isn't it doctor?" His smile was unsure as he joined Hannibal at the fireplace.

"Human relationships are complicated." Hannibal took a sip of wine, tasting it and licking his lips, slowly. "Ours doesn't have to be, we understand each other. What do you want from our relationship, Will?" he asked, deliberately not using the word 'friendship'.

Will noticed his careful choice of words. "I'm not sure what I want. But....I need you in my life. I need the stability you provide me. The safety I feel when I'm with you."

"I want to provide that stability you desire." Hannibal looked directly into his eyes, then dropped his gaze to Will's perfect lips. " Tell me Will, how can I help you?"

Seeing the way Hannibal was looking at him, Will stepped closer almost involuntarily. "You can...make me forget everything else. All the complications, all the grey areas. Be my simplicity tonight." He looked at Hannibal, almost pleadingly.

"I'm afraid I can't get rid of the complications, I'm not an uncomplicated man." Hannibal stepped closer too, still looking at Will's lips, feeling the anticipation growing inside him and fighting not to let it show. Since the first day he'd met Will he'd had a plan but that plan had been changing a lot, constantly evolving as their bond grew stronger. "But I'm sure I can help you see with better eyes all those grey areas."

Will put his wine glass down on the mantelpiece, then moved closer again, almost touching Hannibal. "So... help me doctor. Help me see."

Hannibal took a sip from his glass again before setting it down next to Will's. He took the younger man by his arms and whispered close to his ear, "There's no going back after this, no more doctor and patient relationship, no more friendship. I will have all of you."

Will sighed deeply, shivering at his touch. "I know. But I want this." He brushed his cheek against Hannibal's. "And I need it."

Hannibal felt him shiver. He inhaled deeply, smelling Will's need and arousal, fuelling his own. He moved slowly again and touched Will's lips with his fingertips, then leaned in with a kiss. But more than a kiss, he caressed Will's lips with his own. He felt the moment that Will surrendered, the way he fell into it, kissing back, whispering, "Hannibal I need you."  
He smiled a little into the kiss, embracing Will, letting him feel how rapidly his heart was beating.  
It was comforting and thrilling at the same time for Will to feel the doctor's heartbeat, so strong and fast against his own chest,merging with his heartbeat, making their own serenade . "Don't stop doctor...don't stop."  
Hannibal broke away for a moment, to look into Will's eyes again. "I won't stop. I cannot stop now." He kissed Will again, hungrily now, he'd been deprived for so long. With a hand on the side of Will's neck, he softly kissed his cheek and jaw, Will's stubble tickling his sensitive lips.

The sensation of Hannibal's mouth on his skin felt like heaven, arousing Will further. He moaned, moving his hands up Hannibal's strong body, slipping off his tailored jacket and undoing his tie.

"Always so impatient..." Hannibal said, smiling at Will's eagerness as he started to bite his neck, reaching down and undoing the buttons on his shirt. He slipped the shirt down and helped Will's fumbling hands with the tie, then threw them both to the floor. He touched Will's shoulders, turning him gently, and kissed his back, starting from the nape of his neck.  
Will shuddered as Hannibal's lips traveled down between his shoulder blades. He'd never been kissed like this before, it felt amazing. He reached behind him and took Hannibal's hand putting it on his stomach, wanting to be touched.

Hannibal let him guide his hand to his stomach and caressed the skin, still teasing him, going slowly. He pushed him down gently, laying him face down on the soft carpet. Straddling him, letting him feel how hard he was, Hannibal left a trail of saliva on Will's smooth back with his tongue, blowing on it to make him shiver even more. He loved to see Will like this, aroused and waiting to be consumed.  
"Turn..." He said softly, leaving enough space for Will to do so but not too much more.

Will turned over, looked deeply into Hannibal's eyes as he looked back down at him. Desperate to touch his skin, Will pulled off the doctor's shirt and ran hands over his chest, feeling every hair, so soft under his fingers. He reached down and started to open his zipper but Hannibal stopped him with a strong hand, taking hold of it and stripping Will of his pants and boxers, leaving him bare. He took the rest of his own clothes off quickly, unable to stand another second without feeling Will's skin on his. He moved over him again, covering Will's body with his, hardness touching hardness. It was Hannibals's turn to shiver. "I... love you..." he said simply.

Will could hardly believe what he was hearing, that Hannibal felt the same way. He hesitated for a moment then said, "I love you too."  
He leaned up kissing Hannibal again, opening his mouth to let the doctor inside as they moved against each other.

"Will..." Hannibal moaned softly, covering his chest and stomach with desperate kisses. He raised his eyes to meet Will's one more time, asking for permission.

Will nodded, knowing what he was silently asking. He wanted Hannibal to take him. He watched the doctor hurry over to his desk, and come back with a small tube. Will took it from him and slicked some along Hannibal's length feeling him shudder under his touch. He laid back again, opening his legs for Hannibal as he moved over him.  
Hannibal kissed him one more time then reached down and started gently stretching him with lube covered fingers. When he felt Will was ready, he pushed inside, penetrating him with his now painfully hard cock. Will groaned, feeling Hannibal stretch him open, and how beautifully it burned. They moved together, Will pushing back into him as he thrust in and out. He spoke softly in Will's ear, making him forget the pain, thrusting deeper, feeling so close to him, knowing Will could feel what he felt, like no other lover he'd ever had. He was letting it all go, letting his guard down so Will could feel all of his love.  
And Will really could feel it, not just physically but mentally. Hannibal was in his head. He was so close to coming but didn't want it to end. "Hannibal...I'm..."  
Hannibal kept thrusting, harder now, getting so close. He wanted to watch Will come. Taking his erection in hand he started to stroke him, so he'd climax faster. "Will... let me see you come."

Will was breathing hard underneath him, his strong hand felt so good on his taut, sensitive skin, stroking fast. He felt a heat rise in his stomach, then move down, unstoppable. He let go, coming in Hannibal's hand, looking up at him, panting. "Come inside me," He managed to say, "I want to feel it."  
Hannibal kept stroking him. He didn't need to, he wanted to. Will's flesh was something tangible, something to hold onto as the euphoria set in. He let go inside Will, filling him with everything he had.

Will flung his head back, feeling it so intimately, so hot inside him. Hannibal's heat. He leant up and kissed him, "You're my everything," he whispered.

Hannibal smiled, kissing him back . "So are you Will." He pulled out, and laid beside Will, still holding him, not wanting to be separated yet. Sighing, he kissed Will's shoulder. "I really do love you, Will. You understand that, right?"

Will smiled, still breathless. "I understand."  
He stroked his face, ran a hand through his silver blonde hair. "I love you too, more than I ever thought possible."


End file.
